My Guitar!
by Kiri the Neko
Summary: "She had no clue what had happened, but she new one thing for sure: her life had just gotten different to the extreme!" Yo! this is a fun story about my OC getting transported into the world of Soul Eater! Yay! Tried not to make Kid THAT OOC, but if he is, let me know!
1. What's that?

**I don't own Soul Eater nor Thirty Seconds to Mars!**

"Awwwww,so kawaii!" October screamed, spinning around in her favorite chair. She was looking on her favorite anime page and saw an absolutely adorable picture of her favorite character, Death the kid. October, also known as Bot, loved anime. Her first show had actually been Soul Eater, so it had a special place in her heart. Anyways, after she got over her mini-seizure, she decide to look out her window for a bit, 'cause normal people do that, right? She then heard something strum the strings on her guitar, which she had haphazardly left on her bed. It wasn't very concerning, Bot just assumed it was her rambunctious cat, Mars. No, not the god. The band. Thirty Seconds to Mars. Yeah, she was a music freak.

As soon as she was done looking at the cherry-blossom tree outside her window, she turned to make sure the cat didn't, I don't know, eat her guitar? Well, he was a pretty stupid cat. Enough about that. Bot was shocked to see a strange looking form on the floor. Definitely NOT one of her to-many stuffed animals. Or ANY animal for that fact. Since the windows in her room were in alcoves, she didn't always have a good view of the room. Or anything,really. Her bed was right beside the mini-hallway thing,so, just to be safe, she climbed on top of it.

'OK, so nothing is obstructing my view,sooo what IS that?!', October thought. Since she was born in a month known as 'scary', nothing really scared her. Except spiders. But this thing wasn't a spider. But WHAT THE CRAP WAS IT?!

"Ughh...," the thing mumbled. Bot was shocked, and instinctively grabbed the closest thing near her, which happened to be her guitar. It was red, so she wasn't really worried about blood.

"H-Hey...*poke*heyyyy*poke*"

"Not...symmetrical..." Bot knew that silky-smooth voice. But he wasn't real.

**October's current train of thought:**

_Poke it-didn't kill me. Must be friendly._

_Voice-sounded like either: Fubuki (to tall), Death the Kid(most likely). But probably not any of them._

_Looks like-a black blob._

While she looked for the most logical explanation of this, this, THING, she had closed her eyes to think, as was an incredibly bad habit of her's.

"Hello..," he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Whaaa!"

"Hmm, not symmetrical, but I could fix that," he said, starting to fix aspects of the girl. Bot could clearly see that it was Death the Kid now. Though how, she wasn't sure.

'Wait, he's trying to make me symmetrical but-'

"GAHH!" Kid said, jumping away from her.

'Yep, guess he found it.'

"You-Your eyes! The-They're two d-different colors! How is that even possible?!"

"Kid, calm down," October said, trying to calm down the worrying Kid.

"H-How do you know my name, you asymmetrical garbage?"

"Cause, me and all the other asymmetrical people have been wanting to KILL YOU!" Bot was having a great time freaking him out. In fact, he probably was deciding whether to bolt, or kill the girl. She had said that in her scariest voice, after all.

"Pfft..Ha! Oh, you looked SO SCARED! Ah, that's just TO FUNNY!"

"Ok, your still asymmetrical, but in order to return to my old home and friends, I will listen to your explanation as to why I am here."

"You want ME to explain? All I did was look out the window for 5 SECONDS! Now you're here and I have no idea why. Wait, you ARE real, right?"

"Yes, I am. Now, return me to Death city or face the wrath of a shinigami!"

"Calm down, Kid. I didn't kidnap you. You just appeared randomly in my bedroom(not that she was complaining). Look, just help me figure out what's going on, 'cause I have homework to finish."

"Well, at least tell me your name, since you know mine, and don't seem scared by the fact that I said I was a shinigami."

"Ok. My name is October Crisp, but everyone calls me Bot. I'm 15(after the show had ended), and can play the guitar. And no, I am pretty sure I'm NOT a weapon. Umm, well, we are in America, and if I remember correctly _since I haven't seen that show in forever,_ Death City is in Nevada? Well, we could probably figure out a way for you to get back there."

"Well, maybe I can see if I can arrange something with your parents."

_'NO! My parents threw all of my soul eater stuff AWAY! Crap, they'll ground me indefinitely if they see HIM!_' Bot was really panicking now, since her whole family was against anime and ANYTHING with a different god in it. Sad for her though, 'cause Kid had already made his way downstairs. Maybe she could intercept him? I mean, both of her parents WERE watching a soccer game. Well, she thought to long, because as soon as she reached the living room, Kid was in the middle, both of her parents totally confused.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid"


	2. But I'm NOT a weapon!

**Chapta 2! yea!**

"Hello, my name is Death the Kid"

She couldn't believe him. That nerve! Walking in there like he's some sort of God! Well, he IS a shinigami, but aside from that.

"Ahh, Mom, Dad, I can explain!"

"Your daughter, October Crisp, will escort me back to Death City as soon as possible. She will the have a trial held of whether she is guilty of kidnapping or not."

Oh. My. Gosh. She was going to kill him. Somehow.

"I never said I woul-Hey,"she yelped, as Kid dragged her out of the room. Her parents seemed totally fine with this, so at least she doesn't have to worry about them getting upset.

* * *

><p>"Transform."<p>

"But I'm not a weapon."

"You're asymmetrical trash that kidnapped me so just transform into a weapon so I can GO HOME." Geez, Kid was mad! It had taken her a moment to realize, but he was lacking two incredibly different blonde sisters.

"Ok, I'll try. But answer me this. Where in the world are Liz and Patty?"

"...Liz decided that she really didn't want to become a Death Scythe, and Patty, of course, followed her..."

"Oh...Gomen. Well, tell me how to become a scythe, and I'll try." Bot was nervous. I mean, she really didn't know what weapon she would be. Anything asymmetrical and Kid would kill her.

"Look into your soul, and grasp the weapon that lies within it." Hearing these words, Bot focused all of her energy into becoming a weapon. After around two seconds, she felt herself turn into a weapon.

"Kid! Kid! I did it! I really turned into a weapon!...Wait. What's wrong," Bot wondered, because all Kid was doing was staring at her strangely.

"Well, you are, in fact, a weapon. But what kind, I have no clue. I am going to have to speak to father about this." Bot had turned herself into a strange looking mechanical box. It was lightweight, sturdy, and looked like it could survive a nuclear fallout.

"Awwww," she whined," but I wanted to be a scythe!"

With that proclamation, the strange box he was holding glowed bright gold, and instead of a box, she was now a robotic reaper sythe.

"Still asymmetrical, but how did you do that?"

"Do what? Oh, if only I was something symmetrical, then I could tak to you. Like double guns...," and again, the strange light appeared, and she became double rifles, connected by a chain that wrapped around Kid's torso.

"Ok, this is fine, Bot. "

"Buy I thought I was an asymmetrical weapon."

"Yes, you were. Now stop thinking about weapons, and tell me what you know." Throughout the whole conversation after October had turned into a weapon, Kid had called his skateboard up, and they were now flying towards what Bot could only assume to be Death City, Nevada.

"Know about what?"

"Me and the others."

" Nothing , so since you're taking me to the DWMA and my utter demise, could you at least let me enroll there for a little while? Please?" Bot had wanted to go to the DWMA since she started watching Soul Eater, and now she was heading there. All she could do was ask, but it would be her dream come true if she could attend!

"We will see what Lord Death has to say about it."

And with that, Kid and Bot rode in silence under the beautiful Nevada sun.


	3. Meeting the crew

**Chapter 3! I didn't know how I should have spelled Black Star, so here's the best I could do!**

"Man, you should really think about making that skateboard a double person thing." Bot complained. After Kid had told her to stay still after turning into a pair of hunting rifles, she stayed that way the rest of the trip. Now she was popping all her fingers, since it seemed thet those tured into the gun barrels. Anyways, rights as they walked into the Acadamey, Kid immediately set out to Lord Death's room.

Sadly, though, a certain person with a god complex decided to challenge Kid to a duel.

"Hey Kid, apparently since people think you forfeited our other matches I, the Great Black Star, will beat you once and for all!" Geez, and October thought he was annoying in the show! Seemed like Kid had had enough asymmetry with Bot, so he was ready to take it out on Black Star.

"Bot, transform!"

"Umm, ok." But Bot could feel something was off with Kid. He didn't seem, normal, she guessed.

"Kid, take it easy. Maybe fighting him is a bad idea. Shinigami-sama knows he deserves it, but how about we settle this civilly?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Bot couldn't believe it! It was Maka! THE Maka! The one who's also a weapon, and killed a kishin with her bare hands!

"You're lucky you had Maka come and save you, cause if you didn't, I-" he was cut off by October slapping him upside the head(though she was still in weapon form).

"Oh, I see you found a new weapon Kid. Didn't know someone could be a double rifle." She sounded very excited.(No one had seen the actual Bot yet besides BlackStar, who had only seen her for a second).

"Oh her? She's not a double rifle. Bot, transform into your real weapon"

"Whatever you say Kid." Once again, the strange light appeared, and she was now the same odd mechanical box that she had started out with.

"Wait. Is she like Tsubaki?"

"Who's like me?" The tall girl was now intrigued as to who could have the same type of powers as her, because she only thought she could do that. It was a comforting thought to know that you're not alone.

"Well, yes and no. Tubaki actually becomes different weapons. I think, according to Kid, that I can take on the form of any weapon."

"Precisely why I am going to have you enrolled. Tsubaki is very powerful, and we need powerful weapons. Not just miesters."

"Man, if only I was a wolf. Then you wouldn't have to carry me around." Kid was still carrying her in her rifle form,and since she really didn't want to actually meet everybody, she adapted to having holsters on Kid's waist. As soon as she thought of being a wolf-weapon thing, she transformed. Now Bot was padding happily along side Kid, though they were the same height when she was in this form.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Soul asked. The weapon that had turned into a wolf and seemed to stick to Kid as though it was the death of her,seemed very sheepish to actually talk.

"It's October Crisp. You can call me Bot though." It was weird talking in this form, since she didn't actually say the words.

"Why are you a wolf? I've seen a lot of different weapons, but never once a wolf."

"Well Tsubaki, I just thought of using the aspects of a dog as a weapon, and here I am!" The group was now walking towards where Bot new Lord Death would be waiting.

"October, return to your human for."

"But I'm asymmetrical!"

"I won't kill you, so transform." His tone was probably the most reassuring Bot had ever heard. So, with a sigh, she transformed back into her human self.

October is about one inch shorter than Kid, to her relief(she hated being taller than guys). Her hair **was** brown, but now was an electric blue color. Her asymmetrical eyes were worse. One was now bright gold, while the other was a startling silver with streaks of blue. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with her favorite pair of short-shorts, so it looked like she was just wearing a sweater. Kid had figured out she was only wearing her knee-high socks in town, and had gotten her a pair of bright purple converse.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

But poor Bot did not know that these transformations had happened.


	4. Of Course!

**This chapter is very fast-paced, but the rest of the story should be better from here on out!**

* * *

><p>"My,my! She's quite asymmetrical now!" Lord Death was having a ball, teasing his son about the weapon he had found.<p>

"Well,yeah, I know about my eyes. Kid almost killed me!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone looked around to see Black Star pointing an accusing finger at Bot.

"Uh? I don't get it," she said, with a dumb founded expression. Seriously. What was WRONG with this guy?!

"ONLY I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM ALLOWED TO HAVE GODLY BLUE HAIR!"

"I have brown hair."

"And they call ME the idiot! HA!" Bot was super confused. She had left her hair in a laid-back ponytail, so she could not see the new color.

"Bot, maybe you should check."

"Ok Maka. See, it-WHAT?!" October screamed out in surprise. She had dyed her hair this color once, but her hair now seemed to glow.

"Well, now, my dear girl. What kind of weapon are you? Must be a mighty powerful-not to mention symmetrical- one!"

"Ah...well...I,uh..." She was having the hardest time trying to figure out what she was."Kid, what am I again?

She could see Soul and the gang sweat dropping. How could she not know what her weapon was ?

"How about you transform, and I show father?"

"Double-rifle?"

"If you would," he said, and the girl obediently responded by taking said form.

"My, My, Kiddo! You really have gone and found yourself an interesting weapon! Though I'm not very sure how her soul split in two like that..."

"Oh, here,"Kid said, and lifted up his shirt. Bot was so glad they couldn't see her right now, because her face would be many, MANY, shades of pink.

"Oh. So she used her soul to create a chain...odd, but very intuitive."

"Kid, put your shirt down."

"I was in the process." Kid really wasn't the fondest of Soul.

"Why is Bot pink now?" While Kid had had his shirt up, the lights on the weapon slowly went from bright blue to a sort of blushing pink.

"W-What?! I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Everyone, including Kid, laughed at how flustered and confused the girl was.

"Hmm, it seems that school is already over, but would you like to attend the Death Weapon Miester Academy as Death the Kid's weapon?"

Maka and Tsubaki already knew what her answer was, but you can't be TO sure of a person you just met.

"It would be my pleasure!"

With that, her new life had just begun...


	5. Here we are!

**Sorry for short chapters...tying my best..**

* * *

><p>"Man, I swear, I can literally fall asleep right here, right now." Bot and Kid were walking to Death Manor. She was kind of nervous. I mean, she knew that Kid wouldn't do anything, but still.<p>

"Here we are,"he said, gesturing to the mansion in front of the pair.

"Well, I'll see you around!"

"What do you-hey!" October had been so startled of the thought of staying at Kid's that she had started walking towards one of the hotels they had passed on the way there. She DID have the money she got from the school.

To bad for her though, because Kid was already hauling her into the mansion, much to her annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Just let me know one thing."

"What?"

"Can I at least have my guitar?" Kid was surprised at the sudden question. True, he HAD taken her from her home without a moments notice.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do-" Before he even finished, Bot had tackled-hugged him, making him spin around instead of falling on the floor.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"N-Not s-symm-metrical...but it's fine..." Kid was now standing with Bot still hugging him, but he just had to remind himself that it wasn't ENTIRELY the girl's fault.

"Hey Kid! Mind showing me around?"

Kid sighed, and proceeded to show the girl around the large house. Since he was still getting over Liz and Patty, he gave October the third guest bedroom. Which was right beside his room. Literally. Continuing the tour, he got to the kitchen and lounge.

"Hey, Kid?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I cooked?"

"As long as you make everything sy-" But Bot was already snooping through the cabinets, taking inventory.

"I'm ganna go and buy some stuff tomorrow...maybe a cookbook to...and an emergency supply of ramen. You know what? I'll just go and get some basic stuff. You stay here and don't die, okay? Bye!"

All Kid even heard throughout that whole entire sentence was 'I'm going shopping' and 'Bye!'. So he decided to go and get her guitar.


	6. Midnight?

**So sorry I haven't updated. I try my best, and gave you guys a long chapter to try and make up for it.**

* * *

><p>Bot was confused. Why hadn't he gotten mad at her for making him asymmetrical? Well, to late for that. She had decided to get the absolute necessities. And about thirty bottles of Peace Tea. Kid was gonna freak when he finds them!<p>

Kid:

'Well, this is probably stupid, but Pat-'just the thought of his old weapons sent Kid into a sad depression. He was currently walking around the one of the surprisingly many music stores in Death City. He could here some odd song playing in the background. He didn't really care. Kid was trying to make it up to Bot by buying her a guitar(hopefully on that looked like hers). That's when he spotted it. A silver guitar with a iridescent blue neck.

'Perfect' Kid thought. He bought the guitar, and a neck strap that had a crisscrossing of gold on black. Perfectly symmetrical. Kid headed back to the Manor, wondering how Bot would react.

Bot:

'Well, glad I got that over w-'she stopped when she heard a faint mewing. Looking down, she saw a pure black kitten, sitting on the steps to Death Manor. She had always had a soft spot for cats, so seeing this kitten, she immediately fell in love. Picking up the little kitty(and deciding it was a girl), she decided to name it Mayonaka(or midnight).

"Hey Kid!"

Regular:

Kid was startled by the screaming girl.

"What?" He was at the top of the stairs, looking down on the girl, witch didn't affect her one bit.

"I found a cat!"

"You what," said Kid. Indeed, she was holding up a tiny kitten, black as a moonless night.

"I named her Mayonaka!"

Just like Kid was thinking.

"Who's going to take care of it?"

"Me." Bot had set Naka(short for Mayonaka) on the floor. She was now giving Kid her biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"If that cat makes one thing asymmetrical, it is out. Understand?"_'What was he doing?!'_

"Really?! Yay," she said, running up the remaining steps and giving Kid a gigantic bear hug.

Maka and Soul had just come from town and were about to check to make sure Bot had not been run out of the house by kid yet. But, to their surprise, the two were happily entering Death Manor. Bot was wrapped around Kid in a giant hug, and a small black cat following behind.

Funny how Kid hid the guitar behind his back...


End file.
